


Picking Sides

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sortinghatdrabs, Gen, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Riddle at Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Minerva picks her side.





	Picking Sides

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [sortinghatdrabs](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/). Challenge #71: Slytherin/Gryffindor: Possession.

She’s walking through the Great Hall, headed for the Quidditch pitch, when she bumps into _him_ on the stone steps.  
  
“Off to the game, Minerva?”  
  
She nods. “Of course. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The Quidditch Cup game. Aren’t you going?” She’s babbling, trying far too hard to act normally, but she can’t help it.  
  
He places a hand on her arm, and Minerva suddenly remembers their last conversation.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
_“Your skill at Transfiguration is unparalleled, even to my own. I need a witch like you, Minerva.”_  
  
“Tom—”  
  
He lays a finger on her lips, shushing her. “Hear me out, please. You know how the winds are blowing; you’ve heard the same rumors about Grindelwald that I have. My friends and I—”  
  
Minerva backs away from his hand and spits, “Do you really think that you and your ‘friends’ are that much better than him? I’ve seen how you treat anyone you don’t think is worthy of your time, Tom.”  
  
“But I find you _worthy,” he says, flashing a shy, sweet smile._  
  
She’s not fooled though; she’s seen his charm turn on and off like a muttered Lumos _too many times before. “No you don’t, Tom. You just said you wanted my skills, not_ me.”  
  
_Minerva walks out of the library and says over her shoulder, “You collect people —people you can use — just like Slughorn, and I won’t be a part of that.”_  
  


 

* * *

  
  
“No, I don’t think I care to watch your team get flattened today.” His smile this time is more of a sneer, and Minerva flinches away from his touch.  
  
“Oh I think your serpents will be dinner for my lions,” she retorts, trying to restore the easy banter that had always existed between them.  
  
But she knows things will never be the same when she sees the cold look in his eyes.  
  
“You’ve picked your side, Minerva. It’s too late to go back now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010. It was the Mod's Choice for that week at [sortinghatdrabs](http://sortinghatdrabs.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
